Dear God, The only thing I ask of You
by AiRenc
Summary: Aku bisa melihat, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk ia berusaha untuk tetap diam namun aku bisa melihat tanganya yang mengepal itu bergetar. namun aku tak memperdulikan hal itu, kutinggalkan dia dengan langkah pelan menuju koridor sekolah. Note : Song Fic, Newbie Author, Angst / Hurt/Comfort, Pairing : Kaito x Miku


Genre : Angst / Hurt/Comfort

Disclaimer : Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp dkk.

Note : Song Fic, Newbie Author

Pairing : Kaito x Miku 

* * *

_Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around,_

 _when I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _But I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed 'cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no.. Once again..._

Begitulah hidupku senada dengan lagu Dear God yang dinyanyikan oleh band terkenal asal california, avenged sevenfold. Pagi ini minggu, kututup rapat-rapat jendela kamarku seiring berjalannya waktu, aku terus mengurung di kamarku, meratapi kehidupanku...

Hijau, yah... dulu kamar ini berwarna hijau namun sekarang aku tak mampu melihat warna itu lagi, seakan memori itu muncul kembali bagaikan mimpi buruk jika hari-hariku dipenuhi dengan warna hijau. 

_A lonely road crossed another cold state line_

 _Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find_

hampa... hidup ini sudah hampa..

hidupku penuh dengan penyesalan..

aku menyesal..

sekali lagi ... aku menyesal

Pikiranku kembali mengulang saat-saat dimana aku menjadi sangat bodoh dan egois. Aku tak mengerti dengan itu semua.

 **\- flashback, seven days ago -**

"Aku ... sebenarnya telah lama menjalin hubungan dengan Len sebelum ini... maaf"

Terkejut, ya, aku begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan dari bibir mungil koibito (kekasih)-ku itu, mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal itu sebelumnya, mengapa ia begitu berbeda dengan apa yang kupikirkan, mengapa...?

Miku, gadis berambut tosca itu berdiri dengan menundukkan kepalanya, "maaf...maaf...aku...hanya ingin jujur padamu" lanjut gadis itu dengan suara bergetar.

"Bodoh..." satu kata yang aku ucapkan padanya, tak peduli aku melukai hatinya, bagiku ini adalah sebuah kebohongan paling menyakitkan yang aku dapatkan setelah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

"Kita Putus..." lanjutku.

Aku bisa melihat, perlahan air matanya mulai menetes, dengan kepala yang masih menunduk ia berusaha untuk tetap diam namun aku bisa melihat tanganya yang mengepal itu bergetar. namun aku tak memperdulikan hal itu, kutinggalkan dia dengan langkah pelan menuju koridor sekolah.

 **\- end flashback -**

 _While I recall all the words you spoke to me_

 _Can't help but wish that I was there_

 _Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah_

Ingin sekali aku mendekapmu saat itu, namun sekali lagi egoku berkata lain. Kau tau, saat seorang melakukan tindakan tanpa berpikir akan membuat penyesalan pada akhirnya, namun waktu itu aku tak bisa menahan seluruh kemarahanku, sungguh menyedihkan diriku ini. Miku yang selalu ceria saat bersamaku itu bahkan mampu untuk tetap tegar sementara diriku ... diriku begitu munafik dan bodoh.

Kembali aku mengutuk diriku ketika aku melihat kearah satu satunya cahaya di kamarku, kuarahkan tanganku untuk mengambil ponsel yang daritadi bergetar, terlihat 'new messages' dengan pelan ku buka pesan yang telah mencapai 3 itu.

"Woy kaito.. kalian kenapa?"

"Kaito.. pacarmu nangis kamu apain? hey!"

"Miku ingin aku sampaikan ini padamu, kaito... dia akan pergi. Katanya keluarganya ingin pindah ke Tokyo sekarang dia akan melanjutkan kuliahnya disana."

Setelah ku baca pesan dari Luka tersebut, pikiranku langsung tertuju ke bandara...dengan cepat aku langsung mengambil jaket biruku, tanpa pikir panjang ku buka pintu kamar menyedihkan ini. Sudah terlalu lama aku menyesali perbuatan ini, terlalu lama bahkan aku terlalu bodoh menyadari hal ini setelah 6 hari.

Sesampainya di bandara kulihat sekeliling rung tunggu namun tetap 'nihil' aku tak kunjung menemukan 'mantan' Koibito-ku itu, padahal jika dilihat dari penampilannya, dia selalu menjadi yang ter-kontras dari warga di Fukuoka sampai saat ini.

 _Well, Some search never finding a way_

 _Before long they waste away_

 _I found you, something told me to stay_

 _I gave in, to selfish ways_

 _And how I miss someone to hold_

 _when hope begins to fade..._

Aku terus berjalan memutari hampir seluruh bandara dan sampai saat ini aku tak bisa menemukan kepala dengan rambut tosca itu. 'ck..ah sial kenapa kamu begitu sulit kutemukan' gerutuku dalam hati. Memang, kadang pencarian tak menemukan hasil, sekejap segalanya hilang begitu saja. Dulu kutemukan dirimu, namun sesuatu berkata padaku untuk tetap tinggal aku menyerah dengan keegoisanku sendiri, harapanku mulai redup untuk bisa bertemu dan kembali mendekapmu.

 _Dear God the onlything I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around,_

 _when I'm much too far away_

 _We all need that person who can be true to you_

 _But I left her when I found her_

 _And now I wish I'd stayed 'cause I'm lonely and I'm tired_

 _I'm missing you again, oh no.. Once again_

Tuhan, hanya satu hal yang kupinta dari-Mu, tolong dekaplah dia saat aku tak di sisinya, saat aku sangat jauh darinya

Kita semua butuh seseorang yang bisa jujur pada kita, namun saat kutemukan hal itu dalam dirinya, dia malah kutinggalkan, kini aku hanya bisa berharap tetap berada di sana karena aku kesepian dan aku bodoh sudah melakukan kesalahan besar tersebut.

Aku merindukanmu...

Sekali lagi sangat merindukanmu...

Tak ada apa-apa lagi bagiku di jalan yang gersang ini

Tak ada orang lagi di sini saat seisi kota terlelap dan semua toko sudah tutup

Aku selalu terkenang saat-saat kita masih bersama

Gambaran dan kenangan pasti akan membuatku bertahan

Jalan yang senyap melintasi batas negara yang dingin

Jauh dari orang-orang yang kucinta, terasa sulit tuk temukan tujuan

Satu hal yang perlu diriku tahu, bagaimanapaun seseorang yang jujur akan sangat berharga bagiku mungkin akan sangat sulit dan perlu sebuah keberanian dalam mengungkapkan suatu keujuran itu, aku kagum dengan Miku yang selalu berusaha membuatku tersenyum dan nyaman saat berada disisiku dulu, mungkin ia akan mengatakan hal tersebut saat aku sudah siap menerimanya namun aku melakukan kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Tidak, bahkan merupakan kesalahan terbesarku yang tak dapat ku perbaiki.

Penyesalan ini akan selalu hadir saat aku ingat wajah manismu...

Miku, maafkan aku..

Aku berharap kita dapat bertemu kembali suatu saat nanti..

 **\- End -**

Maaf kalau masih jelek dan pendek, karena saya masih author baru, hehe... so, jangan sungkan untuk memberikan review, kritik dan saran karena itu sangat membantu saya :)


End file.
